The Wind is Pain
by BURT'SFROG
Summary: Set after the the last scene after the credits in Awe. How will the wind bring four pained hearts back together, and can the reunion last forever. As always reviews are appreciated. Ok now I am begging for reviews, and offering virtual rum.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, just the idea for the story. 

Author's Note: I am just taking a break from my other two fics, hoping that by writing this I may become more creative with them.

Sitting alone in the small shack she now called her home, Elizabeth Turner looked out of her small window and out at the one place she longed to be. The light sound of snoring from the room upstairs jostled her out of her daze, he was the only reason she couldn't go. His father would never know, for he only came home every ten years, but the boy would surely tell. Plus, the only way she would not fear the sea she had come to love was on the ship of a man she had come to trust. As she thought of him, the salty wind blew with what she could only describe as his scent and it stung her to her core. Giving up all hopes of ever calling herself pirate again she walked over to her bed and laid down, readying herself for dreams of the sea and all that came with it: freedom, adventure, and him.

Jack Sparrow had been floating around the Caribbean waters in his little dinghy for quite a while now he figured it to be eleven or so years. The night wind blew, chilling him to the core and reminding him that he was getting older and so was the one woman other than the sea that could vex him. Staring at the bottle in his hand cursing himself for not being able to drink it until he knew whether she would or not, true he would only be helping her stay with her husband forever but on the other hand at least he could see her. Repeating his father's words about living forever over and over again, he racked his brain for the meaning. Taking out the charts he had he flipped out his new compass, seeing as how the old one never pointed toward anything but the island he was sure she now lived on, he found his heading and turned his dinghy toward Shipwreck Cove. Maybe after all his years, he finally needed his father's advice, but only when it came to her.

William Turner, was sitting in his cabin with a gut-wrenching feeling that could only be fear, fear for his wife, but not of danger of her own choices. When he saw her last year, he had hoped that the son he had given her, named for him and the last person he expected Jack, Billy they called him would cause her to be okay. In all reality he knew that he could never make her truly happy again, she needed someone who was there constantly. They were married and therefore she would never leave and he would never let her. When his father and first mate entered he knew it was time to get back to work and stop thinking about his wife. Stepping out onto the deck he felt the salty breeze cut through and make the hole in his chest to feel again.

Teague had been sitting in his room wondering when his words would finally get through to his thick-skulled son. Playing his guitar he wondered if Jacky knew about the boy, or if he had even admitted to himself that the now pirate king did more than vex him. Teague could see it in his son's eyes when he spoke of her or was around her, Jack had fallen for the young woman. He also knew his boy loved her, for only love would allow a man to let a woman go without a fight. As the winds shifted he could feel the chilling breeze and knew his son was on his way, he finally wanted his father's advice, but unfortunately pain had pushed him here. Finally the old man spoke his words aloud, " The wind is pain, pain that carries a man to greatness."


	2. Fate?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, just the idea for the story. 

Author's Note: I am just taking a break from my other two fics, hoping that by writing this I may become more creative with them.

Reaching the end of the dock at the port in Shipwreck Cove, Jack Sparrow felt himself returning to the home of his troubled childhood, the years that weren't spent on a ship that is. As he walked into town he didn't even make it to the part of town his father lived in, he was instead met by him at the end of the dock.

"I knew you were coming Jacky, the wind told me before you ever reached here."

"Oh, I know I've never said this before, and it pains me to say it now."

"Then don't we both know why you're here, you need my advice. For once in your life you can't talk your way out of the mess your in."

"You know I think this is why we never got along."

"Probably, now for what I am about to tell you I think we should go back to my place and let you sit down."

When they got back to where the Brethren Court met, Teague motioned for Jack to sit and for the first time he obeyed his father.

"It is a bit more complicated then you think, but I won't tell you I think instead you should read the letter she sent me."

Looking down at the table Jack began to read the words Elizabeth had wrote his father.

"Captain Teague, I wish to address you on the matter of your son. As you may have already discovered I care for him deeply but due to fate may never act on it. William and I married and due to his circumstances I only see him every ten years, but that is not my only reason for this letter. If you ever see Jack please inform him that I bared a son with Will and named him for his father, but the young man also bares Jack's name. I wish that things did not turn out such way but as a cruel man once told me fate intervened. I do however hope to see Jack again so please send me a letter informing whether or not he can stand to see me. Love, Elizabeth Swann Turner."

"I can't see her, not now nor ever"

"Jack you have to, remember when I told you it wasn't living forever, it was living with yourself forever. These are the times that I meant, you love her and don't argue it just listen. You love her and she no doubt loves you, go and see her and let fate run it's course. You must leave now and take my ship, Will knows how you feel and fears the same holds true for her. He will come for you one day and I fear he may open the curse of Jones again, but if he truly loves her the way you do he'll have to let her go. I fear he doesn't though and that will mean Hell's fury unleashed on both of you."

"Then why should I go, if neither Will or Hell want me there?"

"You have something on your side stronger than Hell, Will, or any God. You my boy have love."

"But how?"

"I'll send the letter and you can either be Captain Jack Sparrow and go, or you can be Jack Sparrow and run, hide no doubt from this but do you have the courage to betray her?"

As Jack left on his fathers ship, he pulled out both compasses and tossed them in the air and as one floated out to sea he realized while opening the other fate had intervened.


	3. Will in his eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, just the idea for the story. 

Author's Note: I am just taking a break from my other two fics, hoping that by writing this I may become more creative with them.

After making Billy's breakfast and giving him his lessons for the day, Elizabeth sent her son to play on the shoreline. Cleaning up the kitchen , she began to sing one of the many songs she had never taught to her son. She had kept him from the world of pirates, telling him his father worked for the Navy and never mentioning where his middle name had been established. She had not yet figured out whether she did this for him or for herself though deep down she knew the answer, how could she tell him stories of Jack Sparrow without her heart breaking.

Mother, a ship, there is ship approaching the shore. "

Looking out she realized it was the ship she had sent her letter with and as they turned to sail away she caught sight of a bottle they were discarding. Realizing what it must be she warned Billy to stay in the house while she went to shore to see what had been left behind. Reaching the bottle she pulled out the note and read what Teague had written.

"Dearest Elizabeth, I am very pleased to hear from you, and while I am pleased to inform you Jack will visit, I must also warn you he is afraid. Of what I can not tell you, but he can and will though it may take some persuading. With great honor your Majesty, Captain Teague Sparrow."

Her heart raced as she walked back to her home, she wondered how long it would take him to get there and how she would tell her son. Deciding though that he was better of not sharing in her misery of waiting she was determined to just introduce them to each other when the time came.

"Mother what was it?"

"Just garbage, now go tidy up your room and I may play chess with you."

As the boy walked off she saw a hint of Will in his eyes and it made her heart sink. How could she do this, he was her husband? Every ten years though she could come back to this island and pretend after all Billy would be twenty and probably long gone out on his own by the next time Will stopped by. This was all nonsense when Jack came she would just have to tell him to go and never return, she would have to betray him again. As she snapped out of her thoughts the wind carried a hint of storm on it as it swept across her face.


	4. Their never easy are they?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, just the idea for the story. 

Author's Note: I am just taking a break from my other two fics, hoping that by writing this I may become more creative with them.

It had been three weeks since he had left his father's house, he had only Gibbs with him and had stopped din the middle of what seemed to be nowhere. Looking over to the starboard side as the sun rose one could see a spot of land if they new exactly where to look and every morning for the past two weeks Jack could be found staring at that exact point.

"Jack, I know I have never questioned you before, but."

"Actually you have mate, several times. She is there and we're here and I'm not sure I can go there."

"Ahh, the woman who vexes you, the woman wed to the captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

"Aye, their never the easy ones are they mate?'

"Who?'

"The one who makes you want to change, savvy?"

Looking at the young man in such a way as he never had before, Joshamee Gibbs found himself hurting for him. Any fool with half a mind could tell the mighty Captain Jack Sparrow had fallen, but not from greatness but in greatness, in love.

"Sail her closer, but dare not near land. Mile would be fine, but only a tad closer."

Once they had reached their new resting point Gibbs went to his hammock and left Jack to his thoughts on deck. How could he, the most fierce pirate in the world fall for the one person he couldn't have. Not only could he not have her but she had also killed him something he still did not hate her for in all this time had he really gone soft? No, he still had his rum and that made him strong. Turning toward his cabin the wind blew bringing in the smell of fresh baked bread and lilacs, there would be no sleep tonight, not now that he was close enough to smell her.


	5. Loving her?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, just the idea for the story. 

Author's Note: I am just taking a break from my other two fics, hoping that by writing this I may become more creative with them. This is short chapter, but I don't want to reveal to much.

Sitting on the stairs of his ship William Turner felt his blood chill, since he had met his destiny the wind could tell him things. Not in the way one would think though, the wind changed for each thing he was meant to know. Sitting there now he knew it wouldn't be long until he had to fight the one man he trusted though he would never admit it, Will trusted Jack. Had he betrayed Elizabeth by marrying her? She said she didn't love Jack but any fool could read her eyes and the many tears they had cried. Was Jack even capable of loving a person, a ship yes, rum yes, and the sea yes, but a woman was questionable.

"He's a lot smarter than he let's on, boy."

"Who and what are you talking about father?"

"Jack, he relies on his heart, much like you did. The only difference is his is the heart of a man with many years of hurt, and yours was one of a boy with feelings that you never had a chance to outgrow."

"So if I had stayed normal I would have gotten over Elizabeth and Jack would still feel for her."

"Yes, and he is only doing what you never could, he's loving her. You only love her you never were loving her."

After saying that last bit he was sure he had confused his son, but Bootstrap knew he had to let him learn it the hard way. Still in utter confusion Will had made up his mind he would go and wait let Jack go to Elizabeth and if all premonitions held true he would plan his revenge. Walking into his cabin he saw the picture on the wall and a tear ran down his cheek. He had a son who loved him and had drawn them together walking on the beach like the people in his mother's books. Looking for somewhere to hide the anger and pain, he found it and it was in Jack and blaming him for everything that had come to ruin his life. Ruining Jack's was the only answer, as Will headed for Shipwreck cove Teague Sparrow was in for a surprise.


	6. Where did you get that?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, just the idea for the story. 

Author's Note: I am just taking a break from my other two fics, hoping that by writing this I may become more creative with them.

That night as Elizabeth tucked her son in, she went to shut his window as the breeze from the coast blew in and on it was a smell she had wondered if she would smell again. With the wind came the scent of rum, sweat, and the salt of the sea, he was close and she actually hoped he would come ashore this time. In the morning she would walk to the beach to see how far he was and maybe he would see her and give in and come to her. Laying down she felt herself drift to sleep and against her will she dreamed of him, not her husband as should be but the man she could never have. In the middle of the night Elizabeth woke to the feeling that she was being watched, looking up from her bed she couldn't see anyone so setting her mind back at ease she went back to sleep. Waking in the morning she went down stairs to find her son playing with a small replica of a ship, after looking more closely at it she found it to be a replica of the Black Pearl.

"Where did you get that?"

"I gave it to him, love. Thought he might want it, funny thing though the boy had never heard of a pirate or a pirate ship, how is that when his mother is the King of all of them?"

"He didn't need to know."

"Ahh, but he did see, his mother needs to remember that she's a pirate and I know this because only a pirate can take another pirates heart."

Finally turning to face him she saw a look of sincerity in his eyes and a bottle in his hand. Without turning from him she motioned her son to go play with his toy in the creek.

"Jack we need to talk, we both know why you're here and why I wanted you here. We can't do this though I'm with Will and we have a son, please stay for a little while it's good to see you."

"How about Gibbs shows him how the ship works and stays with him on it tonight?"

"I'll tell him to go to the ship and tell the older man what you said."

Jack and Elizabeth spent the night talking and around eleven or so he dismissed himself and went to Billy's room to sleep. Elizabeth however stayed downstairs thinking about all that had been said and all that she felt. As Jack awoke upstairs he heard the sound of Elizabeth crying and did the only thing he could do. Making his way to her he stood behind where she was kneeling and wrapped his arms around her. Turning toward him she felt his rough fingers wipe away her tears, pulling up using his shoulders for support she found herself inches away from his face and her heart telling her to go for it.


	7. Are you ready for a pirate?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, just the idea for the story. 

Author's Note: I am just taking a break from my other two fics, hoping that by writing this I may become more creative with them.

"Love, you said we couldn't do this. Are you a pirate and going back on your word."

"I want to be a pirate again, I want to feel like a pirate again."

"As you wish your majesty."

Placing his hands on both sides of her face he drew her closer to him. Taking lead she pressed her lips to him and then felt him deepen the kiss. Laying her slowly to the floor he slid of her vest as she went for his shirt, sliding it over his head she traced her fingers over his many tattoos as he unbuttoned her shirt and worked on her neck. Sliding her out of her skirt Jack began to undo his breeches, balancing himself just above her entrance he captured her mouth and then looked in her eyes.

"Pirate."

Entering her he felt her tighten, allowing her time to adjust to his size he began to rock back and forth. Rolling him on his back Elizabeth felt herself want to be in control. Sitting up she began to grind him, while he went to work on her chest. Suckling each breast he managed to flip her once again.

"Are you sure your ready for a pirate?"

"Always."

Picking her up he managed to walk her to the wall while her bottom pressed against his still hard erection. Slamming her against the wall she slid back onto him and wrapped her legs around his waist. Thrusting up into her he felt his knees finally start to give way, as he exploded into her and she began to bounce riding him out until she hit her own climax.

Gathering their clothes he cradled her up and carried her to her bed to finish the night repeating their previous activities. Waking in the morning she found herself wrapped in the arms of the man of her dreams, rolling over to face him she looked over his shoulder towards the door and saw the last man she expected to see. Standing there with a worried look on his face was none other than Teague Sparrow.

"Jack, wake up. Your father is here and it doesn't look good."

Rolling over and sitting up Jack came face to face with a look he had never seen on his father's face.

"Think you might need these put them on, Hell is here and on the far side of the island, he wants to see you."

As Jack pulled on his breeches, Elizabeth wrapped herself in her sheet and stood to face Teague.

"Who do you mean?"

"Will, he knew before this happened, now we have to face him. You don't need to worry as long as Jack keeps loving you."

"Jack, you love me?"

"No, much more better, I'm loving you. It's a pirate thing."

"Put on your clothes it's time to go."


	8. Chamber Slaves

"It's a pirate thing, what did he mean by that?" Elizabeth carefully asked Teague as Jack led the way to the other side of the island.

"Loving you is stronger than being in love with you, but only in the heart of a pirate."

Still confused Elizabeth kept walking until Teague held her back right before they reached the clearing on the far side of her home.

"Jacky needs to go alone first, and then if things go well you all can go with me."

All, what did he mean by all? Thinking to herself Elizabeth could make no sense of what the man had said and why did she have to stay back. Jack saw Will standing alone at the helm of his ship and Jack's gut began to sink the whelp knew and this was going to be an interesting meeting.

"Permission to board."

"Granted."

Once aboard Jack went to speak but was stopped by Will beating him to the punch.

"I know what has taken place, and it does not please me. But I can forget on one condition."

"What would that be? Or should I ask."

"I get both souls for eternity on the Dutchman after your death."

"Oh, is that all well I will agree for me but what do you say we let Elizabeth make her own choice."

"Make that three I want your father too."

"Once again his choice, but what if they don't go for it?"

"I take you anyway and Elizabeth becomes my chamber slave."

"Let me go discuss this, I will bring them back."

Walking back to where his father and Elizabeth were, Jack thought he better tell them that he had a plan but not let them know it since he had no idea how to accomplish it. After telling them to agree and that he could get out of it they headed back to the beach to negotiate their contracts. After the Dutchman had sank back below Teague was the first to speak.

"We must drink it, for me, you, and Elizabeth. But most of all for Billy and the baby."

Never catching what his father had said, to busy thinking about the bottle in his coat pocket he agreed and said they would in the morning.

While the men were outside talking Elizabeth went inside after telling Jack to come straight to bed when they were done talking. Walking back into the house Teague said he would find a blanket for the couch he knew Jack had his 'duties'.


	9. Two to Come

Laying there in Jack's arms that night Elizabeth could feel he had something on his mind, but was afraid to tell her what it was.

"Jack, what is it?"

"What's what, love?"

"What's bothering you, you're tense?"

"He wants all of us, after we die, he wants me and my father, but what scares me the most is he wants you for a chamber slave."

"If he lets us live, I am willing to have a hundred years of misery for a few years of bliss."

"Honestly, I can stop it. Would you be willing to have hundreds of years of bliss, and no years of misery?"

"What are you saying?"

"Drink this with me and me Dad."

Pulling out the bottle he waved it in front of her as to show her what he was talking about.

"We can all live forever, we can love forever."

Before he could defend himself any farther she cut him off.

"You wake your father, I'll get Billy. We'll do it now before you change your mind."

"Me? Why me?"

"Pirate."

Watching her walk towards the door he couldn't help but laugh to himself, she had turned his words on him. Pulling on his breeches he caught a glance of his right arm, noting to himself he would have to have his father put a swan on his left. Walking into the main room he found his father sitting up shirtless, also covered in tattoos very similar to the ones that covered Jacks own body.

"She said yes, didn't she boy?"

"Would you stop doing that."

"The wind boy, the wind is pain, but it can also bring news of happiness to come."

Just as Jack was about to ask what Teague had meant by that Elizabeth came down the stairs with a very sleepy Billy in her arms. Without saying a word he took the boy from her arms and sat him next to Teague on the sofa. Sitting in the chair that Elizabeth occupied the arm of, he took the bottle

from his nearby coat he poured it into the three glasses he assumed his father had gotten out. Passing one to each adult he began to speak but his father cut him off.

"If you don't mind boy, I'd like to give a toast."

"Ok, if you feel you must."

"Here's to living with yourself forever and most of all here is to my new grandchild and the two more on the way."

Jack knew what his father meant and figured Elizabeth did too, so he broke in before she could.

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

……OOOHHH, cliffhanger. Thanks to those who reviewed, here is your virtual rum, go get shitty and review some more. 


End file.
